


Madness

by Pervy_Nerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, John Murphy lemon, John Murphy mobster, John Murphy smut, POV John Murphy (The 100), The 100 mob AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Nerd/pseuds/Pervy_Nerd
Summary: keeping secrets from your mob boss father has always been a challenge. But how hard will it be keeping your affair with his new hitman, Murphy, a secret? Not everything is black n' white, see!
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The room you'd studied a thousand times over, the sparkling chandelier above you, flickered as the lights reflected off of the glass. The room covered with wealth and power. Even the floors, walls and ceiling were covered with rich wood, marble, and gold. You know the curvature of the tables and chairs by heart, as well as the men who sat at them.

Some old, some young. Age didn't matter all that much to your Poppa. As long as they kept their eyes and paws away from you, everything was, "golden" as your Poppa put it. You sat beside him at a well decorated and made up table, surrounded by a handful of his goons. All of which, were older, middle-aged at least and well on their way to kickin' the bucket. You sat silent, as you listened in on the conversation at hand. Something about a shipment. It wasn't that important.

On any given day, you'd be there. By your father's side at his meetings and so on. The only time you didn't accompany your Poppa was when he refused you. Giving the excuse that it was too dangerous, no matter how good you were with a gun, no matter how much you begged and pleaded. You wanted so desperately to be a part of it all. The family business. Despite how much your father urged you to find something else with your life, you refused. There was nothing else out there for you. Besides, who else was going to keep things running after you Poppa passed away? One of your no good cousins? You doubt it. You were the only one worthy.

You watch as another goon walks in and stands before the table. A younger man, roughly your age. He's been dubbed Fish, for his placement at the docs downtown, and perhaps his birth name being Finn helps slightly. He stands tall, adjusts his uniform nervously, and speaks.

"Boss?" The conversation at the table stops, and all the heads of the powerful, slightly annoyed men slowly turn their attention.

"What is it, Fish?" Your father's voice is soft but very present. His Boston accent pronounced and thick.

"You remember that hitman we told you about? The one that uh, took out Alfie's men last week?" Alfie, a rival boss. Your Poppa had paid a random hitman to take care of a few things for him since the majority of his hitman had been killed themselves by Alfie and his men. This mystery man was paid and did his job. Very well, according to the newspapers.

"What about him?" Poppa blew out a puff of rich cigar smoke. He occasionally took puffs and blew it out. All the men had them, but none as expensive or intense as your Poppa's. He was top dog around there after all. You occasionally enjoyed the lavish cigarettes he imported from Paris for you. But you always preferred a cigar. Just as your father gave you wine, you preferred your scotch like the other men. He may have let you accompany him, but you were going to do that as a proper lady.

"Well he, he wants a job. A more permanent job. With us." Poppa looked fish up and down, took a drink from the short glass of scotch and motioned Fish forward. He shuffled forward and leaned over the table as instructed.

"Tell me Fish, how much do you trust this guy?"

"With my life, sir." Fish spoke in a deep, serious tone. "I've worked with him hundreds of times before all this. He won't let you down." Poppa leaned back in his chair, gave a shrug and motioned once again. Fish nodded and stepped out of the room, shortly after three new men entered behind him. Two familiar faces, The Twins. They weren't really twins, but they might as well have been. They never left each other's side, no matter what. Rumor has it, they were a good team. In more than one way. Twin J, and M stood across from one another, entering with an unknown figure in the center. A well dressed, young adult, his face covered by a hat. Which he politely took off, revealing his handsome face.

Your jaw tightened, and something clicked off in your mind. You sat there, more frozen than usual as his eye caught yours. His deep green eyes seemed to be the only color in the room from that point on. He gave a small smile and bowed his head to your father.

"What's your name, kid." Poppa spat.

"John Murphy sir." His smile never faltered.

"Murphy...you've worked for me before haven't you?" Murphy nodded, confident. "Huh. Fish tells me you want a job."

"I do." Poppa nodded to another goon who exited the room, quickly, and came back a few moments later. Only after an incredible intense moment of silence as he looked Murphy up with his beady eyes. Inspecting him for dents or imperfections. None were found. You found it hard to look at anything but Murphy. The world went black and white, like a movie. As though you were living in a silver screen, except for his beautiful eyes. You found it hard not fiddle with your dress, or shuffle in your seat as the unfamiliar sense of nervousness set in. Once the goon came back with a pen and paper, the initiation commenced. It wasn't so easy to get into this mob of your father's. This would be the first step. A signature first, a job, a meeting, a blood bond, and then a ball.

All of which went swimmingly. All of which, you were present for. Each time Murphy walked out, your heart dropped and the world went back to color. Each time Murphy came in, his green eyes met yours and he nodded to you with that sly smile that made you squirm. What was this feeling he made you feel? What game was this fool playing?


	2. Chapter 2

You rarely saw Murphy, he came in for orders and came back when he was finished. His eyes sparkled brighter when he came back, you noticed. You stood by your father's side at his desk. Going about your usual task of observing and advising him, essentially. You let your father know what you thought was a good idea, and what was bad. But never did you advise against the use of Murphy. Just the mention of his name sent tingles down your spine.

You weren't an easily shakable woman. This was not something you had ever experienced before. As soon as The Twins escorted Murphy through those heavy wooden doors, it's like he was looking for you. His eyes meeting yours once again, but you darted yours away. It made you squirmish, to say the least now. The way Murphy made you feel. Besides, what if your father noticed? That hitman would be to fired for sure, and when a man was fired...sometimes it was literal. Your father noticed everything. Your father gave Murphy his orders, and he left without a question or another word. You relaxed with a deep breath, closing your eyes.

"Excuse me, Poppa." You stepped out of the room, down the hallway and into the closest restroom. You leaned over the sink, taking deep breathes. You felt as though you were going to choke up your lunch. You looked in the mirror.

"Get yourself together Y/N. You can't be behaving this way." You stood up straight, and tall. And stepped out of the small room. You took only three steps away from the door before you felt an arm push you against the wall, and another pin you to it. As a reflex, you reached your hand into your pocket and pinned your pistol to the stranger's abdomen. Your eyes wide, your vision went red for a moment, before fading to black and white. Then, green. You were staring directly into two familiar, passionate green orbs. As Murphy stood there, his eyes breathed life into your eyes. His nose gently pressed against yours. You didn't loosen on your pistol. What was his game?

"Good afternoon my doll." His voice hummed softly.

"I'm not your doll, darlin'" You bit back. Your heart raced a thousand times a second, and all you could do was deflect him. He shrugged as that sly smile grew across his cheeks. He stared into your eyes as you warned him. "I'm not afraid to shoot. Don't try anything funny with me." He leaned forward, pressing his own body against the gun. His lips gently pressed against yours in the most tender embrace you'd experienced. His lips were soft, and welcoming with a strong taste you couldn't put your finger on. You couldn't, not, kiss him back. Your lips moving with his as it went on, as his hands reached up and help your face.

This went on, unmoving until the loud sound of a door opening down the hallway snapped Murphy out of it. His sight taken away from you, and pulled himself away, and adjusted his suit as he took a few steps back. He then turned to you, winked, and walked down the hall. You watched him until you heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. You placed your gun back in your pocket and stayed leaning against the wall. Your breath practically was taken away from you in that instance, you were left there, panting.

The twins turned the corner, chatting with one another about something. You weren't paying attention. They paused when one of them noticed you, leaning against the wall.

"Ms. Y/L/N? Are you alright?" M asked, concerned as you regained your straight and fixed your dress.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, snickers," J noted. He gave you nicknames. If you close to any of your father's goons, it was Fish and The Twins. J thought himself a genius when he started giving nicknames, like snickers.

"I might as well have, goons." You adjusted yourself and started walking past them. "Don't get yourselves killed." You said as a farewell.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had gone by since you saw Murphy. Good thing too, that slime made you so uneasy. Lately, you had been managing smaller projects to keep yourself busy. Small deals, transactions. Not very, high-risk jobs. Poppa insisted you stay safe. He worried for your safety. If anything happened to his one and only daughter. Lord have mercy.

A new deal was cut. Something about territories, and other trades. Either way, Poppa made more money from it. Trade with another mob was always good. Poppa never lost when those things went bad. Especially not when he hired people like Murphy. There was cause for celebration.

"A party, a, gathering. If you will." Your father described to you, as he watched you from his seat. He sat at his desk, his reading glasses hanging to the end of his nose. You leaned against the window, arms crossed as you peered out. Lowering the shades to get a better view of the glossy sidewalk, as you watched the afternoon's rain to trickle down from the grey sky. Which hung like cloth above the city landscape.

"Really Poppa, if you're looking for an excuse to drink with your buddies." You joked, but he was having none of it. He scoffed and leaned back in the rich leather chair.

"Do me a favor, and just set the damn thing up."

"And who should I invite? Half of New York City?"

"All of our guys, and all of theirs! It's like inlaws, baby."

"All, of our guys? Even the new one?" Was Murphy even allowed to attend things like this at this point in his career?

"Everyone." You sighed and got to work. You had assistance, to say the least. A woman, about your age, who worked with you. Something like an assistant, only, more like a friend. And more likely to kill a man than your average assistant. Reyes was a life saver. Especially when it came to things like this. The girl was smart! Quick! And crafty. With her help, you had invitations for over four hundred people within the day!

Before you knew it, you were having your friend Octavia zip up your form-fitting gown. She sat at the vanity set up, powdering her nose as you slid the silk white gloves up your arms. You dressed in decadent fashion. Curling and pinning your hair, and finishing up with gifts of diamonds from your Poppa. Or perhaps a deceased suitor or two.

You arrived at the venue with your father, early. Just one of the many luxury hotels he owned. You watched as staff finished decorating the main ballroom with gold and white. Just in time to scold a staff member or two for doing something wrong. Stressing yourself out the more guests started to arrive. Everything had to be perfect. You had to be perfect. You had to be proper, poised, the perfect daughter. The perfect hostess. Finally, once the majority of guests were accounted for, and mingling. Ms. Blake pulled you aside.

"Y/N, darling, the night is perfect. Relax, I'm afraid you'll have an aneurysm if you're not careful." She handed you a drink to calm your nerves. Ever since her brother joined the mob, the two of you have been close. Raven leaned against the wall with the two of you, people watching. She helps a martini in her hand, and simply sipped at it. Turing down every random joe that asked for a dance. It was entertaining to watch the look of utter embarrassment and confusing when the men were turned down. Especially when it was one of the Twins.

It was a game they had been playing for years. Who could crack Reyes first? Whoever got a dance first, was the winner. So far, Raven was winning. Octavia on the other hand, couldn't turn down a dance. Either couldn't or wouldn't. She was something of a flirt. Raven and you would bet on how long each Boe of hers would last.

After dance, after dance to the lovely sound of live Jazz, and a few too many drinks. You needed a breather. You wondered up to the stairs in your heels and leaned against the balcony of the third floor. Looking down at the party below. You stood alone, gazing over your work as people laughed. You felt at peace for a moment, before you heard the shuffling of feet behind you against the carpet floor.

"My my, you throw quite the party, don't you?" The familiar voice cooed. Your heart jumped in your chest, and would not settle down. You didn't look up, you let him shuffle around, and lean against the board next to you, facing you. "Now why is it, you dress up so sharply for this gathering, but for my induction, you looked like a drowned rat?"

"Watch yourself, Murphy. Or I'll drown you like a rat." You warned. He chuckled.

"Forgive me, doll. You look ravishing. As usual."

"I'm in no mood for this kind of talk." You glared at him, while his smirk only spread.

"Well, that's perfectly alright." He slid closer, so his cost covered shoulder pressed against yours. "I'm not much for talking." He let his fingers glide down your bare shoulder, and then up to your collarbone.

"I'm not playing this game, John." You hissed.

"What game? I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about." His eyes bore into yours. Every inch of you wanted to touch him. To kiss him as he had you in the hallway. But your consciousness cried for you to run. To get away from him. This was bad. He was bad. He slid a hand behind your neck, and before you could say another word, he pulled you. Planting another passionate kiss on your lips. Letting it sink into your very soul. His other hand held your waist close to him. Caressing every curve he could. Once he had your attention, she pulled his lips away. Keeping his forehead pressed against yours. "This game sounds fun, wouldn't you agree?" He purred. You inched away, aware that if anyone looked up from downstairs. They'd surely see you.

He caught your arm and held you to him, kissing you. Making you melt in his arms as his hands roamed your body. Keeping your close to him as your hands ran down his suit covered body. You wanted him more than anything else in the world at this point. Your heart, your body begged for it. You played with the bulge in his pants, making him moan into your neck as he nipped at the sensitive skin.

"Murphy." You gave a breathy sigh of pleasure.

"That's it." He grunted, taking you bit the hips, and pressing you against the board of the balcony. Giving you the perfect view of the guests. He hands toyed with your clothes ass before pulling up your dress.

"Murphy, wait. Not here, they could see-!" Murphy's tongue caught you off. He had slid down your panties. Knelt down, and began licking at you. Enjoying himself as you moaned in pleasure while he played with your pussy. Licking, and rubbing. Working you. Your cheeks went bright red, the excitement rushing through you. At any moment you could have been caught. Somehow, that only turned you on more. The fact that Murphy revealed in the idea helped immensely. He chuckled happily when he made you cum in his hands.

"Good girl." He cooed, standing behind you. He leaned forward, biting your ear as he pulled out his pulsating erection. You felt his skin on yours, making you shiver. He made you look down on everyone, as you felt him slowly enter. He savored the feeling of filling you. Until he reached out and held onto the board. Using that as a balancing point. He fucked you into it. Watching the guests with you as he struggled not to grunt and grown. You feared a loud sound would draw attention. But it felt so good, you couldn't but make soft squeaks and gasps as his hips slapped against your ass. Eventually, he had to hold a hand over your mouth. Pulling your head up, so it rested on his shoulder. "Hush doll. You'll get us in trouble." He whispered in your ear. Sending you over the edge. You came around him, making him stifle a grunt of pleasure as you twitched around him. It wasn't long until he came with you, on your second orgasm.

The two of you panting messes fixed yourselves up. He noted your hair was off, he repinned it. You noticed his tie was off, you adjusted it. You went to leave to go back downstairs. But he caught you in another kiss. A shy kiss. It was unsettling, to say the least. The notorious hitman, who previously fucked you above your peers, was shy. You almost tripped on your way back down the stairs. Your legs felt like jelly. It was a little difficult to rejoin the party. But miraculously, you managed. That was, until:

"Y/N, darling, wait a minute. You're missing an earring."


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing was more exciting than being sent to run errands for your father. It was so rare that it happened, considering how protective your father was. He preferred you stay home, read your books, writes poetry. Something a little more, 'lady-like'. But you weren't going to let his wishes keep you away from all excitement.

"Sweetie." Your father's voice struck your attention. He motioned for you to come forward from your place. Leaning against the wall behind his desk while he spoke with colleagues. You stepped forward, eyes wide with attention.

"Yes, Poppa?"

"We have a shipment coming in. Would you be so kind as to, manage it?"

"Of course."

"And uh, take Fish and Reyes with you."

"Yes, Poppa." You beamed, grabbing your coat as you scampered out of the room. Fish stood in the hallway, smoking a cigarette. You yanked it from his lips as you walked by. "Call for Reyes. We're managing tonight." You smiled, taking the cig and giving it a puff as you walked through the hotel you currently stayed at with the gang.

Fish drove the way there. You eagerly in the front seat, with Reyes pouting in the back. Her and fish, had a heavy past, to say the least. It was a miracle they weren't bickering at the moment.

"You took a wrong turn." Reyes spat.

"When?"

"One Avenue West."

"Well, why the hell didn't you tell me then!?" He shouted back. There is was.

"It's fine Fish, just take a left on Gardener. You can get to the docs from there. We just can't be late." You tried to calm the situation.

"Yeah well maybe if someone had said something before we got lost."

"We're not lost. Just take a left here." There was an awkward moment, tension pulled tight with silence.

"Why the hell are you so excited to be out here anyway. It's not that big of a deal anyways." Fish questioned.

"Maybe not for you. But in case you haven't noticed. I don't get out much, like you boys."

"Course you don't, they're disposable," Reyes commented. Fish flashed her a glare.

"No, they're not! We're all practically family!"

"Uh-huh. Except for that hitman. Huh Y/N?" Reye's eyebrow flew up.

"Murphy?" Fish questioned. Your cheeks went a bright red. The hickies from that party had just barely worn off by now. You tried so hard to cover them up. How did she know?

"What are you talking about?" You asked.

"You better be careful. You know how your Poppa doesn't like you dating boys. Especially his boys. Or fucking them, rather-"

"REYES!" Fish scolded her. "Seriously. Y/N is a respectable young woman! What if Boss heard you talking like that about his daughter?" You didn't say a word the rest of the way there. A small crew walked around, working on moving crates from boat to truck, while others kept watching. One crew member approached you with a box for you to check. Opening the crate, to reveal the shiny stacks of guns. You smiled and nodded as you kept tabs. Watching as fish paid the men.

"Hey! Y/L/N!" A sharp voice cried from the ship on the dock. You looked up to find a few men in suits, hold up guns.

"Get down!" Reyes shouted, pulling you down behind a few crates just before they started shooting. Bullets flying through the air. Crew members dropped left and right. Both you and Reyes struggling to shoot back with your revolvers. There was barely room to budge. Pieces of wood from the crates flew. Your ears rang with the sound of the metal rain as it flew onto you and your men. You managed to shoot down a man or two. You looked over and found Fish hiding behind a truck. Loading a Tommy gun, before saying a prayer and throwing himself out. He cried as he shot down a few men. But the bullets were relentless.

"Fish! You crazy bastard! Get back here!" Reyes cried out. You peaked your head out, to find him standing center of the action. Screaming triumphantly. All you heard was Reye's cries, begging him back. Before you watched shot after shot plunged into his flesh. His body became like a rag-doll, as the bullets littered his body. Before he dropped dead in the sand.

"Come on!" You shouted to Reyes, pulling her to attention. Almost every other crew member was picked off by now. They were closing in. "We have to get out of here!" You dragged her away from her spot. Ducking and dodging your way back to the car. Reyes angrily shooting, managing to hit a guy or two. You jumped into the car, staring it, and taking control. You drove off, the men left shooting after you. The car suffering some damage in your escape as you drove into the city. You panted heavily, as you tried your best to not cause an accident.

"Fuck!" Reyes cried. Her hands going through her hair as she looked wide-eyed at the world around her. "We have to go back! Fish is- Finn is-"

"Finn is dead Raven! We watched him drop! There's no way in hell he survived that!" She leaned back in the chair and started crying. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Raven..." You pulled into the hotel and somehow managed to make it inside. Both of you complete messes as you stumbled through the halls. You busted open the doors to your father's office. "They jumped us!" You shouted. "Those bastards went back, and they attacked us!" The first thing is done, ordered a clean-up of the scene as your father cooed over you. Throwing a blanket over you, and Reyes. The two of you were sat in the living room of the loft of the hotel. Drinking tea to soothe the memory.

The twins sat with you in silence as you told them of Fish's death. That moment only interrupted by shouting in the room over.

"The hell happened!?" A family voice stormed. You looked back as Murphy busted through the door. His direction was to you as soon as he saw you. "What happened to you? Are you hurt!? What did those fuckers do to you!?" You stared at him wide-eyed. His hands grasped your shoulders as he looked over you. A voice cleared in the doorway.

"Watch how you touch my daughter, Murphy. She's fragile." Your father warned. "The girls," his voice went low, making a point, "are fine."

"Right." Murphy's eyelids lowered, as his hands slid off of you. "What are my orders?"

"Stand by. And, stay away from my daughter." Your father spoke as he left the room. Murphy turned back to you and leaned in.

"Those men are dead." He whispered behind gritted teeth. He turned and stomped out of the room. You couldn't say a word you just stood there.

"I knew it," Reyes spoke, sipping her drink.

"So are you guys..." J asked.

"No." You spat back.


	5. Chapter 5

After that fateful night, everything shut down. Your father closed the hotel he owned. Only allowing certain trustworthy staff, and his own men in and out. You were trapped. Barley allowed out of your room. After the incident, he wasn't taking any chances. You felt locked up in your room, with Reyes to keep you company. At least she was allowed to leave to run errands for you. But you usually forced the twins to go, if they weren't busy. Normally, Reyes would bug Fish for it but...fin was gone now.

"We'll have a service for him. He deserves a good send-off for savin' my kid." You heard your father spit from across the room. You stood in front of the fire of the small ballroom. Across the room, a table where your father and some goons sat talking. You stared at the flames, sipping your drink. Made strong. The dulling effect of drinking helped to say the least. "A little thing for his bride." The last word tug on your ear. As you spoke, you turned your head around.

"Bride? Finn had a girl?" You questioned.

"Engaged. You know the family. Griffin." Griffin. The name circled through your mind.

"Clarke?" Your father just slowly nodded and turned back. Reyes had said that name before. "Excuse me." You walked, fast pace. The loud sound of your heels hitting the tile floor as you thumped through the room, setting aside your drink before bursting through the halls. You went back to your room, swinging the door open. Reyes says on the bed, legs crossed as she peered down at an open book. "They're having a funeral for Finn." You spat. Her head shot up.

"What?"

"A service, for Finn. It'll be in the ballroom of the large wing. For...Clarke." You spoke the last word, with a shaky breath. Not sure how she would react. You've only heard the name shouted, and cursed by her. Her eyes darted away from you, as if in thoughts. Their past was rocky. Reyes was so strong and noble, but with Finn. That's how you met her. Finn brought her to a party, and the two of you clicked.

"When?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Wednesday..."

"Alright." And she went back to reading. As if it was nothing. You thought about saying something. Asking if she was alright, or if she should be more upset. But you knew her too well. She was too strong for this.

Wednesday came too soon. Your father had arranged the ceremony for the afternoon. But the unsettling brightness of morning woke you. It shot through the curtains, directly in your sight. You ground, as you made it out of bed. The whole world seemed blurry. No matter how many times you rolled your eyes. No matter how many cups of coffee you had. Your father's men came. Every last one of them. The hotel was practically full. Your father prided himself on his group is like a family. But he had men working for him across the country. But when one died, so...tragically. It was rough. Octavia stood by you through it. While Reyes wasn't to be found. You walked down the aisle to his open casket. You peered down at his body. You searched for the holes that littered his flesh. None to be seen. Even the one in his left cheek. His spirit was long gone. This was a shell you looked at. Not his body. Blake took your black, glove-covered hands, and walked you to your seat beside the twins. M looked at you, with apologetic eyes. He reached an arm around and held you for a moment, while J ran his hand up and down your back. You sat in the first row, as a pastor began to talk. A familiar face. Your father had employed him since you were a child.

He spoke a few words, reading passages from the bible. Blake became bored and looked around. She nodded at her brother who sat across the room, Bellamy. Another good. But then her eyes glazed over another spectacle. She stated a little too long and had to dodge Murphy's glance at her. She jolted back to the ceremony.

"Your lover boy is here." She whispered in your ear. J turned and looked back at him.

"What. You and the hitman?" He whispered into the conversation.

"Mind your business." You hushed back.

"We will now take this time, so that if anyone would like to share a memory or speak. You may." The pastor spoke and hobbled off. Your father stood and walked up to the podium. He spoke about inducting him, and suddenly, a loud sound came from the other end of the aisle. In front, a blonde woman, with a soaked handkerchief in her hand. Started loudly sobbing.

"Jesus. Poor girl." M whispered.

"I can't even imagine what she's going through right now." J agreed. Poppa struggled to get through his words with the sound. Once he was done, you stood and walked up. Your legs shaking like jelly, and your face flushed. The sobbing subsided for just a second. You cleared your throat.

"Finn was a wonderful friend of mine. I was there...that night." You choked. "I never knew someone could take so much before they dropped." You earned a chuckle from the group of, mostly clean cut men. "Fish had been with us for many years. He introduced me to, my new best friend, Raven Reyes. I owe him so much. Including, my life. Finn will be remembered, as a hero. And one hell of a man." You spoke proudly at the end. The applause went out, as you walked back to your seat. Tears running down your face. One by one, people went up to share memories. And then suddenly, it was over. There was a dinner afterward. But you decided to skip out. You made it back to your room. A figure sat in a chair across from the bed. Sitting with its legs crossed. "Why weren't you there this afternoon, huh? Yknow it's really disrespectful to-" As you spoke, you moved about your room to make yourself comfortable. Until you realized, it wasn't Raven. You stopped and stared. As you realized.

"Disrespectful to what, my darling?" Murphy purred.

"Oh, fuck off." You barked. He turned his head, before standing.

"Now that's disrespectful, pet. I dropped in to give you my condolences, and you spit in my face."

"I am in no mood for you, Murphy." He strolled over to you.

"Are you ever?" He leaned in, his lips away for yours. He swayed slightly, his hands planted in his pockets. "Although, as I recall. Not too long ago, you were melting in my hands." You pulled away, to walk over to the mini-bar.

"Not now, you rat. It's been a rough day."You sipped your strong drink, as a small attempt to wash it all away. He leaned over and took away the glass.

"Then let me." He placed the drink down on the table and got close. "Love is better for you than booze."

"Love? I wouldn't call this love."

"Then what would you describe this? What we are." You looked at him and down.

"Madness." A smile stretched across his face.

"Oh yes. Glorious, beautiful madness." He purred. His hands grabbing onto your hips, as his lips did to yours. You couldn't stop him. You didn't want to. His skin against yours was better than any drug, or drink. Everything melted away other than him. The feeling of him unzipping your dress, and laying you down. He was gentle this time. Tender. At first, it was unsettling, and strange from him. But gradually you learned to do the same back. You ran your fingers down his bare back, as he holds your legs apart. His cock filling you. You moaned and arched your back as you lost yourself in him. You may talk a big game, but you were helpless against him. His movements drove you wild, causing you to moan his name while your fingers tugged at his hair. He held you close as he made love to you. The sound of moans and passionate kisses echoed in the room. Ending perfectly with both of your orgasms.

You played under the satin sheets, watching as Murphy lit a cigarette.

"Who the hell are you?" You questioned. John looked over with heavy eyelids. He smiled and shrugged.

"I'm Madness, pet." He cooed, reached over, and pulling you into his arms. You went to call him out, but before you could speak there was a-

"I spoke to her. I spoke to Clarke." Raven shouted, throwing open the door and walking in on the scene at hand. Her eyes went wide, as the two of you jumped apart. Everyone stared at one another in an awkward silence before slamming the door behind her. "I FUCKING KNEW IT!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Raven's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Shhhhhh!!!" You hushed her loudly, leaping from the mattress. Covering yourself with the sheet as you scampered across the room to slam and lock the door behind her.

"I knew it! What did I say? I said you were makin' eyes at Murphy, and what do I find tonight!?"

"For Christ's sake! Shut up!" You pleaded with her. She slammed her hand over her own mouth. Which kept from her shouting, but not her laughter.

"Good evening, Reyes." Murphy almost purred as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table. She giggled and gave a giddy wave. Simply proud of herself.

"Reyes, please. Calm down. I already know what you're gonna say! Please, please, I'm begging you not to tell! If my father finds out-"

"If your father finds out, he's dead, and you'll die a spinster!" She blurted, still giddy. "Are you two crazy!?" Murphy shrugged and moved to dress. Forcing Raven to spin around to avoid the sight of him. "You're in deep shit."

"It's not like this is...serious!" You tried to argue.

"That's even worse! Your father would kill you if he found out you kissed a man. Premarital sex, Jesus Y/N!"

"Keep your voice down!" You hushed her again. Throwing on a robe before approaching her. Holding her by her arms. "Promise me, you won't tell a soul." She stared at you for a moment, the hilarity of the situation washing over. This was serious now. She glanced over at Murphy as he finished buttoning up his shirt, almost fully dressed now.

"You owe me." She hissed. You grabbed her and gave a tight squeeze as you thanked her over and over again. "But how the hell are you going to keep this a secret!? You could barely hide it from me!" You and Murphy glanced at one another.

"We'll just have to be a bit more careful, won't we pet?" Murphy buttoned his jacket and strolled over to the window.

"I'm not your pet." He chuckled, as he addressed the window. Throwing it open, and stepping out onto the fire escape. You scampered over and stuck your head out the window. "Careful!" He held your chin and tilted you forward with a smile.

"You forget my occupation. No need to worry about me." He cooed, leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss on your lips. Suddenly, his touch left you feeling cold when he pulled away. Leaving you to watch him climb down the metal ramps and stairs. He reminded you of a skilled alley cat. Once he made it to the concrete below, you closed the window and sat on the bed with a sigh.

"Not serious, huh?" Reyes joked.

"Don't start." You warned.

"Oh please. You've got it bad for that man. You can't hide that. No matter how much you want to."

"You talked to Clarke you said?" You changed the subject. She crossed her arms and sighed as she sat down next to you. Nodding.

"I did."

"Well, what happened?"

"We uh...we made up, of sorts." You remember their rivalry well. What started as a crush on the same man, had turned into years of hate and fighting. When Finn chose Clarke over Raven, it didn't go over well. Not only had Raven lost that war. But she lost a friend as well. "And I, uh. Invited her to lunch with us tomorrow."

"What!?" You gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunch with the girls, was usually a private affair between you and your two closest friends. Your dear Reyes, and Octavia. But now, you sat across the table from an absolute stranger. Your girls were to your left and right, but this blonde sat, still dressed in all black. You glanced between your drink, the flower centerpiece, and her. She held her hands tightly in her lap, while her nervous blue eyes jumped from person to person when she spoke.

“Really Raven, it means the world to me that we could reconcile.” Her voice practically shook.

“Me too, Clarke. Thank you for joining us this afternoon at such, short notice.” Reyes could be very prim and proper when she wanted to be. It made you feel at ease.

“What are you girls getting? I think I’ll get the salmon.” Octavia tried to distract from the very awkward, and stiff tension in the air.

“Is it that time of year for salmon already?” You asked, glancing over the simplistic menue of the fine restaurant the three of you often occupied.

“I know how you two must feel about me.” Clarke took the subject back to her. It took a lot not to sigh, passively. Clarke had practically stolen Finn from Reyes, while he was on a work trip for your father. You understood why Reyes was so tense at the thought of her and him. And you always encouraged her to let it go, or reconcile. But you never expected to see Clarke, doe-eyed, and so close to you.

“How do you mean?” You asked.

“Well, I’m not a fool. I know what girls like you talk about. I don’t imagine name-calling would be too below you.” You sat up straight.

“Listen, Clarke. You wronged a friend of ours. Not taking a liking to you right away, should be expected. And I can assure you, we barley spoke of you and Fish. Fish was our friend. It is your choice whether or not you’ll be our friend as well.”

“Y/N, please. Give her the benefit of the doubt.” Reyes sighed with the shake of her head.

“Reyes, I will not let her disrespect me. Especially after our loss. We all lost someone dear to us when Fish died.” You argued.

“I mean to thank you, and your family for the funeral. I couldn’t have imagined a nicer ceremony for him.” Clarke flashed a weak smile. You just nodded with a straight face, and looked back at the menu. A waiter stepped up to the table, standing at your side.

“Are you ladies ready to order?” You watched Octavia go to open her mouth, before there was a sharp sound thay shot through the air. You froze as you watched the waiter’s jaw drop in a sudden expression of shock and pain. A deep red liquid seeped through his white shirt. He made a soft choking, gargling sound before dropping to the floor.

“Get down!” Octavia shouted, taking you by the arm in a swift motion to slam you to the marble floor. A series of loud crashing, sounds surrounded you. Bullets flying through the air as panicked screams by other patrons filled your hears. Reyes had thrown the table to it’s side to act a sheild as the four of you huddled behind it.

“What on earth is going on!?” Clarke shouted, confused as she took cover beside Raven. From your skirt-waistband, you pulled out your small revolver. You always kept it on your person, just to be safe. And in times like these, it came in handy. As did Reyes and Octavia. Well-trained woman, much like yourself. You spotted men dressed in suits, across the room shooting from the kitchen. Metal flew through the air as loud shots blared. You couldn’t count how many there were, and the adrenaline blocked out most surrounding distractions. You knocked a guy or two down, you thoughts.

It wasn’t until you noticed them suddenly dropping like flies, that you saw a man cross over to your spot behind the table. Murphy slid on the marble in front of you, armed with a gun in his hand. His expression blank as he scanned his surroundings. His green eyes locking with yours in a shocking moment of clarity.

“Are you alright?” He asked, sternly. You nodded, watching him as his direction changed. You watched him stand, and shoot down enemy after enemy. Truly, he was good at his job. With his help, you were able to shoot them all down. A moment of silence covering the room as the last bullet flew. Making a man drop like a rag doll. When it was all over, you felt a tight grasp around your arm. You were pulled up, and brought out of the building. Reyes, Octavia, and a traumatized Clarke following behind in a hurry. “Is anyone hurt!?” He questioned, and getting a no all around, ordered the lot of you into a car.

You were firmly sat in the front seat, left to stare blankly at the road as Murphy drove off. There was a large moment of silence, as you all panted in exhaustion.

“What the hell just happened!?” Clarke shouted in panicked question. No one answered her.

“Murphy…” You breathed.

“Hm.”

“How did you know we were there?”

“You always have lunch at Cee-Cee’s on weekends.” He stated, as if it were common sense. How did he know that? Was he stalking you now? How did he just so happen to come to your rescue?


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since that fateful day at the restaurant, you weren’t allowed out of your hotel room. Strict orders from your father instructed you to have gaurds at your door at all times, and only allowed to leave the room to do your buisness around the hotel itself. With gaurds of course. If you could even call J and M guards. You wouldn’t call them gaurds as much as you would, annoying siblings that followed you around.

Often times J would try to crack a joke, and M would either laugh. Or you’d hear the loud tap of his hand hitting J’s back. This went on for a whole week as you slowly started to lose your mind. Your only company those two being Reyes, who hid with you in your room. You sat at your desk, writing a note. Just something small. Writing kept you busy when your father didn’t permit you to do anything but laze around. Fearful that you’d be involved in yet another shooting, he’d lock you up real right.

“Y/N?” Reyes asked, sitting on the loveseat with her legs swung over the side.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Have you seen Murphy around, latley?” She attempts to hide her grin behind the pages of a magazine. You left your head up from your note, and slowly turn to her.

“Not really, considering the fact that I’ve been imprisoned for the past week or so.”

“I’m only asking! The twins and I haven’t seen him around much either.”

“So?”

“It’s odd, don’t you think? Here this new hitman comes and steals your heart-”

“He hasn’t stolen anything, especially not my heart!”

“He comes to your rescue unexpectedly, without real reason and puff! He’s gone!” You shrug.

“Im sure he’s out, running an airand for Poppa. Hitmen are busy people, and with this new plot involving the-”

“Y/N!” She has gotten up as you speak and slammed her hand on the desk. “It’s suspicious is all I’m saying!”

“Suspicious, how?” Her deep brown eyes glance away, and back to yours.

“Just, be careful with that one.” She pleads. “I know how you feel about him, and I know it may all seem like a dream come true. But, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“No one is getting hurt here.” You almost growl.

“He’s a hit man! Suspicious or not, he’s not a golden boy Y/N!”

“Would you leave it be Raven!? It’s none of your buisness in the first place! And who the hell are you to tell me to be careful, huh?”

“I’m only trying to help.”

“Well, you’re not! Now just…leave me alone!” You demand. She leans to one side of her hips, and glances down.

“Not in love, huh? Then why are you writing poetry about him?” She questions before walking out of the room. Leaving you alone to sit at your desk. The conversation still burning in your mind, you crumple up the paper and toss it in the trash.

Not another moment later you heart a soft, ‘tap tap tap’ at your hotel window. Cautiously you peak through the curtains to look out. Two green eyes stare back. Your alley cat. You throw open the curtains and cross your arms. A feable attempt to look upset as you watch Murphy climb into the room.

“Whats that look for?” He grins.

“Where the hell have you been?” You bark at him.

“Aw, my favorite damsel in distress miss me?” He attempts to wrap his arms around you, only to be swatted away. He only chuckles.

“Call me a damsel again, and Ill make you one.” His lips crash into yours before you can get any angrier.

“Come on now Princess. I’m only here to rescue you from your tower.” He cooes.

“Is that so?” You smile. He practically flies out the window and onto the fire escape. He holds out a hand for you.

“Your carriage awaits.”

“Murphy…If Poppa finds out.”

“He won’t. Now come one. Theres nothing to be afraid of.” He reassures. You look down to the cold cement street some feet below. You take his hand, and hold on tight has he wraps an arm around your waist. Keeping you close, and sturdy. He helps you climb with him down to the street of the alley below. Once he hops down, he watches you for a moment as you look up at the city lights. He gets the urge to kiss you again. Sweeping you off your feet and into his arms as if by magic to plant one on you.

“Where are you taking me?” You smile brightly after the surprisingly sweet moment.

“To the world.” He cheers as the two of you walk. By the world, he means the streets of the city, New York. He takes you to dinner, a movie. He’s charming and romantic as ever. It’s something out of the movies themselves, filled with laughter and sweet moments you never dreamed of. The wonderful night ending when he parks the car. He grabs your wrist when you try to get out, and demands your attention.

“What?” You ask.

“I want you.” He cooes.

“Well, take me back up to my room.” You go to leave again but he pulls.

“No. I want you here. I want you know.”

“In the car?”

“Yes. In the car.” He smiles. Without another word, climbing into the backseat. You hear him begin to undress as he waits for you. You sigh. You must be crazy, because he hop back with him. The lights of the city and cars being your only way to see ones another’s bodies as you undress. Murphy’s hand all over your bare skin sends shivers down your spine. He sits you in his lap, and grinds your hips against him as he kisses your neck. You can’t help but moan his name.

You’re lost to him when he fills you. Rocking you on him while he thrusts in and out to his own beat. He holds you close, his face tucked happily in your chest as he grunts softlt between thrusts. Picking up the pace once it becomes unbearable. He can’t take it anymore, and neither can you. He’s fucking you passionately. Loving the way your body bounces on his cock. You let out helpless whimper and moans as he drives you closer and closer to the edge. His grip on you tightening as he pounds you sensless. Your climax is what sets him off. An uncharacteristically loud grunt and almost whimper comes from his lips, and you shake in his arms.

You lay with him there for a moment, basking in the adrenaline and after glow of it all. His hands start to slowly stroke your back and arms. All is peaceful and there isn’t a damn thing wrong with the world. Until:

“Run away with me.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Run away with you? Murphy are you crazy!?” You shout at him.

“Perhaps.” He smiles, as he holds you close. You struggle away from him.

“Darling please, let go of me.”

“Think about it Y/N. Not having to worry about your father or anyone else. We’d be together, we’d be happy.”

“We wouldn’t even get across the New York bourder. You know that.”

“We’d change our names! We’d get new identities.”

“We’d be dead, Murphy. You’d be dead.” You stare into his eyes, and he eventually lets you go. You dress yourself again after the quick moment of passion. He watches you before addressing himself. You get out of the car, and brush yourself off before walking down the alleyway to crawl back up to your hotel room. Murphy follows.

“Y/N, wait.” He chases after you.

“Really, I don’t want talk about this anymore. Now just, help me back up to my room.” He sighs, and does so. Holding you close as he helps you into the room through the window. He sits on the windowsill, and watches you.

“I can’t guarantee your saftey anymore.” He states with a melancholy gaze. You turn.

“Is that a threat?”

“No. Just a warning.”

“And what is that warning supposed to mean?” Murphy sighs, and looks away.

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say.” He flashes a tight-lipped smile accompanied by an almost sad pair of eyes. 

“Not at liberty to say?” You step closer to the window, placing two hands on the sill by his side and lean forward. Your eyes burrow into his deep green orbs. “I am your boss’s daughter. I could have you fired if I wanted to. And I think you should know better than anyone that the mob doesn’t just ‘fire’ people.” You growled. His eyes looked you up and down, unchanging. Like no one else, he appeared immune to your threats. As you were to his. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” He smiles. 

“Wouldn’t I?” You ask, pushing away from the window and walking into your room. Removing your jacket and tossing it over the desk chair. 

“You couldn’t.” You turn, refusing to face him. He swings his legs around, and he hops into the room. You can feel the vibrations of his movement on the floor against your small heel. “Face it, baby doll. You couldn’t live without me.” You close your eyes as you feel him stand directly behind you. You can practically feel his fingertips delicately graze across your skin before he actually does. “You’re mine. I have you wrapped around my finger.” He cooes into your ear. The sound of these words make your blood boil. You belong to no one, you answer to no one. He’s the one begging you to run away with him. 

You spin on your heel, breaking the embrace as you face him. Your eyes lit with a flame of brilliant anger and passion. They meet with his, which are cool and calm. It angers you to no end to see him like this in this moment. To see him so confident that you will bend to his will. No, he will bend to yours. 

“I am yours, as you are mine. You own nothing, Murphy.” He raised a brow, as if challenging. 

“My dear, must I remind you how I make you shake?” His hands held your hips firmly. 

“I only shake out of concern.” 

“Concern for what?” 

“Your ego.” You snap back, his closed lip smile twisting into a toothy grin. A small chuckle escaped his lips. 

“You think me self-centered?” 

“I know you’re self-centered, and selfish to boot.” 

“If I’m so selfish, tell me why I’m telling you this?” 

“Telling me what?” 

“I love you, and I refuse to let you go.” 

“Bullshit.” You hiss, pulling away from him. Only to have him struggle to hold you closer to him as you fumbled across the carpeted floor. 

“Is it now?” 

“How can you say you love me? You barley know me.” 

“I know you more than you know. I know the books you read, and the movies you like. I know you have lunch with your girls almost everyday, and I know you hate being treated like a princess. I know you are strong beyond what you let on, and I know you love me.” He cooes with a smile. You pause, and stare up at him.

"You’ve been stalking me. Watching me like some…creep!” You accuse.

“That’s my job, isn’t it?”

“Your job is to serve your boss, who doesn’t trust you as it is. You can’t waist your time keeping tabs on me. We both know I can handle myself just fine.”

“Oh I have no doubt, I’ve seen it first hand.” Murphy’s finger tips that hold your waist, twist lower and begin to affectionately pull at the fabric of your skirt. The way he has you, he burries his face into your neck once again. He leaves loud and wet kisses.

“Get off of me!” You shout, struggling to get out of his grasp again. Your push him as much as you can, his feet stumble back with you in his arms. He chuckles into your flesh sending a child of vibrations down your spine as he falls back towards to window sill with you in his arms.

With your eyes closed in your struggle to get him off, you don’t see his footing. Nor his distance between you and the open window. With one last push to his chest, he lets go suddenly. You hear a small sound, something like an ‘oof’ or 'wow’ come from his lips. When you open your eyes he’s not there, not in your room. You’ve pushed him out the window. Your heart races and you realise you’ve killed him.

“JOHN!” You shout as you run to lean out the window to look down at the street below. Your whole body shaking with fear as you prepare to see the lifeless body of your lover on the cement alley way below. That only gets worse when you see him. See him dangling from the fire escape.

“Oh my darling, how you’ve hurt me so!” He cries comedically, sarcastically.

“Murphy! You bastard!” You cry. He’s hanging with both hands grasping a bar, and when you shout at him he lets one arm go deliberately. “Murphy!” You cry out of fear, beginning to get emotional.

“Say it!” He shouts at you, threatening to drop himself.

“Say what?”

“You know.”

“No! I don’t! Stop that right now and get back- ah!” He lifts a pinky finger with a smile. You’re shaking and fear are uncontrollable.

“Say it, or you’ve killed me anyways!”

“Don’t be an idiot!”

“Say it!”

“No!” Murphy lets himself go, and drops. Only to catch himself again on another edge of the fire escape. That fall would still be enough to kill him. “Oh god! I love you! Stop it! I love you!” You scream. He laughs victorious. Pulling himself up to saftey. You pant ass your heart races. “Oh goddamn it, you idiot.” You breath with relief.

“See? I knew you loved me!”

“Oh get out of here!” You scold him. He blows you a kiss, before making his way back down, and disappearing off into the night. Damn that man.


	10. Chapter 10

“Y/N! Y/N!” J and M shouted as they bursted through your hotel room door. Startled and wide eyed, you and Reyes starred at them. They panted, having ran across the entire hotel to your room.

“Y-Y/N…Yo-ou-”

“What is it J? Spit it out!” Reyes demanded as he leaned against a chair trying to catch his breath.

“Y-Your father sent for you. We’re packing up and heading out tonight. The whole house.” M told you.

“We’re leaving? Did he say why?” You asked, standing from your seat. M shook his head.

“He said it was urgent!” J said.

“The boys and I will get things together. You go and talk to your Papa.” Reye told you with a nod. You thanked her quickly, and made your way through the hallways and rooms to your father’s office. You threw open the large doors and marched in.

“What the hell is going on? We’re leaving? Why?” You asked without direction. Papa sat at his desk, his beedy eyes looking up at you. As did the two men who sat in front of him.

“Y/N, please.” His voice was low, and demanding. He gestured to each man as he spoke with a sigh. “You know these men. My accountant, and advisor.”

“The hell is going on?”

“It’s none of your concern. I’ve made another purchase, and we’re getting some fresh air. Thats all you need to know.”

“Another purchase. You mean another hotel. Where? Where are we going?”

“Doesn’t matter.” He waved his hand to dismiss you.

“No. Tell me, whats going on? We don’t just uproot ourselves so easily. A vacation or buisness does not mean moving everyone.”

“Get out of my office.” He tells you.

“Not until you tell me whats going on.”

“Out.” He growls.

“No!” You cross your arms and hold your ground. The two men sitting look down, looking concerned and awkward. Your Papa sighs.

“I’ve bought a Hotel in Italy. We’re getting out of the states until its safe for a little while.” Theres a long pause in the room.

“Its not safe in the states anymore?” You ask him. He just shakes his head.

“Our men were attacked this afternoon too close to home. They attacked you. Its not safe for anyone here anymore.”

“So we’re running?” You ask. He doesn’t like that. He looks up at you with angry eyes. Deep, hateful eyes he’s never looked at you that way before.

“You think this is easy? You think fighting one of the most powerful gangs in all of New York is an easy battle? This isn’t like chess, this isn’t a fight between two friends. This is Hell. We’re leaving tonight.”

“No. No I’m going.” You tell him.

“You don’t have a choice. Bell!!!” He calls. Bellamy, another one of his goons stomps into the room behind you.

“What? No. We’re not leaving. We have enough men. You have your hitmen take out-”

“That’s not how it works. All hitmen have been fired anyways for the sake of time. Bell, take her.” Two strong arms wrap under your arms. He pulls you up and holds your back against his chest.

“What!? N-No! No! You can’t just- No!” You shouted, kicking your feet out. One your heels kicking the rich wood of his desk. Lodging itself there, and sticking. You lost a shoe as you flailed. Once out of the office, the doors slammed behind you. Bell put you down, only to grab you again when you tried to rush the door. He bent down, grabbing you by the waist and threw you over his shoulder. “Let go of me, Bell! Let go! You can’t do thiis! Nonono!!!” You cried out. Knowing what your father meant by the word, ‘fired’.

He carried you all the way back to your room as you sobbed loudly. Kicking and screaming all the way until he sat you down on the floor in front of your hotel room door. You’d known Bell since you were young, he was a trusted memeber of the family, as was his sister. He knelt in front you, placing a large hand on your back as you sobbed.

“Hey…it’ll be okay.” He told you. “Italy ain’t that bad.”

“You d-dont understa-ah-and.” You gasped through the tears. He wrapped his arms and held you for a small moment. The door behind you opened and Reyes let out a loud gasp.

“What the hell happened!?” She fell to your side while the boys stood behind her in the doorway, confused. You shook in her arms as Bell gave you to her. He stood, gave nods and goodbye and left down the hallway.

“Jesus, who died?” J said, meaning it as a joke. Only for it to come across as a stab, forcing a cry of sadness and pain from you.

“They fired him! He fired him!” You shouted.

“Oh god, no.” Reyes said softly. She held you close, and looked up at J and M with a sorry brow. “They’ve fired Murphy.”

“Who?” M asks, forcing a sigh from Raven.

“Her lover…”

“Oh….no…” J sighed. He swallowed hard, and slowly knelt down to hold your hand. Helping to get you inside the room and to your bed. Thank god you had them. You’re not sure what you would have done without them. The cold, wet cement of the alleyway below your room sounded so soothing all of a sudden.


	11. Chapter 11

You could hardly bring yourself to do anything in that moment. Your body felt sore from all the sobbing, and the heartache. The pain in your chest made it hurt to breath, your lungs stung and your stomach turned. Raven however, barley let you mourn. She pulled you into your room to clean and dress you. All while you shivered and shook with hooded eyes. She rushed to dress you for the rain outside.

Cars waited with and for you father and his Crew. Bell stood beside him carrying an umbrella over his head as he walked outside to yell a few orders and then back in to shout a few more. You felt warm hands grasp your own, calloused and rough. For that moment, your heart jump for joy. Assuming the owner to be none other. Only for it to cry when you found brown eyes. J looked back at you with a sad brow.

“Come on, its time to go.” He said with a sorry tone. His gentle touch guided you to Reyes and Octavia as they placed flat palms on your back and gently walked you down the stairs. Sharing a moment of mourning as if they catered to a widow in a funeral procession. As you walked down the stairs to the lobby of the hotel, you heared and smelled the rain pouring down outside. A flash of lightening illuminated the streets of the city. Once you reached the ground floor, you looked out to the cars outside and to the figures in the them.

Your father stood outside, Bell standing by to hold an umbrella above the old man. You stood in the center of the open room, and turned. Taking in your very last sight of the hotel you called home for so long. You took details to heart like the pattern of thr carpet, and the warm color of the rich oak liking the staircase and walls.

“Lets go!” Your father’s deep voice rang. You turned and saw his angry and wrinkled face. You stepped out into the rain, but was quickly rushed into the warmth and dry seating if a vehicle. You wished they’d just let you stand there in the rain. To feel the water hit you harshly, perhaps if you stood there long enough it would melt you. And you too would hit the cement of the New York side walk, washing over it and fly down to disappear into a nearby drain.

You sat in the middle seat between Octavia and Reyes. Each held a hand which sat on your hose covered knees. You stared out the front window at the dark street in front. You sat there for a moment until everyone was seated. Then M started to drive away with J in the passanger seat.

“Where are we going?” You pipped up after what felt like hours of silence. The only sound that filled your ears was the hum of the car and the rain that hit the roof. The city lights illuminated the surprisingly empty streets.

“We’re headed to the harbor, a ship is waiting to take us across to Italy.” M spoke matter of factly.

“Italy, exciting. Init, Y/N?” J made an attempt to make conversation with an awkward smile that flashed at you in the rearview mirror.

“Leave her alone J.” Reyes told him.

“I’m just trying to-”

“Well you’re not helping anything by being a pain in her ass, so shut your mouth!”

“Raven…” You corrected her with a soft reminder. She quieted instantly. The car went silent once again. That is, until you reached a round about. In the center, a fountain overflowing with water from the rain stood tall and proud in all it’s stone glory. As the car that drove before you turned into the large round about, you notice another that drive in from the other side. You watched the car and suddenly a sick feeling in your stomach emerged. As you intered the center of the street, a loud pop rang out.

“Get down!” Octavia shouted, reaching over to pull your head down with hers as bullets flew through the windows. Your head pounded as you heard the shouting through the sound of guns and bullets. After a bit you lifted your head to witness the chaose. The cars had stopped dead in the round about, around the fountain. The car ahead of you, the car that help your father and a few of his men was stopped dead. The driver in the front, lied dead over the steering wheel. Bell kept your father hidden behind the car as they shot. The cars behind you, which held more and more men of yours were also used as sheilds as they fired back. Though they were unprepared and not armed properly. A few men lied dead in the street. “Go! Go! Go!” Octavia cried again.

Raven opened the door facing away from the fire and hurrled herself out before reaching back for you. Your heart pounded in your chest as you made it out. You held your ears, sheilding them from the pops of the guns. Any other day you’d take out your pistol and fire back, aiding in the war. But you didn’t have it in you this time around. You shook, and cried as those around you dropped like flies in their best efforts.

The cry of a familiar voice shook you from your states. You watched as J’s body fell to the gravel. He grabbed at his chest and wringled in pain. He threw his head back and panted. You watched his eyes close tight and whimper in pain.

“J!” Reyes shouted, and knelt. “J are you hurt!?” She leaned over him, and pried his hand away from the wound. “Oh god…Jasper…”

“Tis but a scratch!” Jasper joked with a chuckle, only to keel over in pain with a solid ground.

“Oh you bastard! You can’t die on us now!” She held his suit jacket and shook him.

“Did it hit is heart!?” Monty cried from his shooting spot over the car.

“No…but its bad.” She said, analyzing it. He tilted his head up, gazing up at Raven’s worried face. Reaching a hand up and brushinf aside the wet hair from her beautiful face. He smiled.

“You should wear your hair down more. You never wear your hair down.” He commented with a smile.

“Jasper, not now-”

“I’m in love with you ya'know?” He told her with a reassuring smile.

“Jasper please don’t do this.”

“It’s fine you don’t feel the same. I just want you to know.”

“N-No, it’s not- J-Jasper no! No Jasper!” She cried as he closed his eyes and relaxes into the ground. She shook him over and over again, begging. “You can’t do this to me! You can’t! No! Jasper please…I love you!” She cried into his chest. The sight made you sob as you watched it. So much so you couldnt tell what was rain and what were tears. Jasper groaned and she gasped. She threw her head up, starring at him for a minute. The blood from his wound had gotten on her cheek. She ripped her dress and covered his wound before dragging him to you. “Pressure! Put pressure on it!” She demanded from you and of course you did so. She leaned down to his peaceful face, still flushed with living color. “You stay with us now, love. I can’t lose you.” She told him before she ran back to shooting. You help Jasper as you pressed down on his chest, feeling his heart beat intensely as it worked harder and harder to keep him alive.

Suddenly the loud sound of a siren cit through the bullets. The shooting slowly ceased as the loud siren became louder and louder. You saw the blue and red reflections in the water and off the black cars. You looked up, and watched as cop cars parked themselves on both sides of the round about, trapping both gangs within it. You couldn’t see a thing from where you sat, but you heard.

“Hands up! Drop your weapons! Keep where we can see you!” Several shouted. Until one voice came over a speaker.

“Alright, if everyone would take a moment to calm down. Drop your weapons and no one else will get killed.” Your heart panicked in your chest. That voice. That voice. You know that voice. You’d heard it low, and quiet. That voice had whispered in your and that voice moaned for you. Throwing caution to the wind, you stood up.

The figure stood on top of a cop car to fearlessly grab the attention of the gangsters at war. All firing had stopped and there was a moment of clearity. All eyes peered on him as he stood there in his uniform, a cop. Murphy was a cop. A smile crossed your face without warning, you couldn’t help it. He was alive! You wanted to run to him, to shout at him how worried you were, how you were sorry, how much you loved him.

In that moment of silence and clearity, his green eyes drifted to you. They sparkled at your appearance as he tilted his head towards you. You felt yourself move for him, to run to him. Until you heard a pop, then a thud. One of the cops had been shot. You didn’t know who took that shot, but it didn’t matter. Murphy disappeared again from sight and it the cops began firing back.

“Cease fire!” You shouted at your friends. “Stop it! Stop shooting!” You ordered. Monty listened and ran to Jasper’s side as did Raven. Octavia however, didn’t hear and she pressed on. Instead firing at the enemy. She only stopped when Bellamy pulled her back behind a car with your father and proceeded to scold her. You searched for Murphy once again amung the chaos. Desperate to find him, to hold him. The fire had gone to the exits, no longer the center. So you ran to the fountain, your shoes flying off in the process so you ran barefoot on the soaking wet road. You almost fell into the water when you reached the edge of the foutain.

“What are you doing!?” That voice shouted. You looked up to find him there at the fountain with you. You wept as you threw yourself at him and cried.

“I love you! I want you to know I love you!” You cried in his arms as he held you. The warmth of his hands felt like heaven through your soaking wet clothes. You reached up and held him in a passionate kiss. It felt euphoric, like smoking for the first time in a while, it just hit the spot perfectly. He was all you wanted. You clung to him.

“You love a rat, you know. Im a trader, a coward, a cop.” His voice purred into your lips.

“I don’t give a damn. You’re mine now and forever.” You said breathlessly before another kiss.

“I love you my princess. I’m sorry so sorry I betrayed you.” He burried his face into your shoulder and wept. It was just the two of you in the rain for a moment. Completely unaware of the show you made. Unaware of the enraged man standing behind you with a gun. As the gunfire came to an end, dead bodies decorated the street around you. Scattered, your men, your enemy’s men, and innocent police. So many slaughtered. Murphy lifted his head from your shoulder and looked up. He choked. “No!” He shouted before the last blow.

A peircing paint shot through your midsection. You gasped in pain as it tore through your whole body. Murphy’s grasp on you tightened as he looked into your eyes. You looked down at your body, the blood spreading across your dress as the shock hit you. You looked up to your lover’s eyes. You heard people shouting your name as the two of you swayed there for a moment. Before you slowly fell together onto the road. Your head fell to his chest, where you could then see the blood crawling up his uniform.

You didn’t say a word, you simply looked up at him and you held him close. He looked down at you with a telling gaze. Your hearing faded and the world slowly became silent. Your head felt heavy and your body ached. First your hearing, then you became unable to move your body, it almost felt like falling into a deep sleep. You stared into those green eyes. His smile, his brow, his eyes, he was all you needed in that moment. You smiled back with what strength you had. Then your vision started going. Your eyes were open and yet it all became blurrying. Green. Green eyes. The last thing you saw.

You died in each other’s arms that night by the hands of your enraged father. Who shot out of reflex and emotion. The bullet tore through you and then him. A tragedy for the ages. A tale told for ages to come.


End file.
